Lost Weekend 2010
Lost Weekend is a gathering of fans of the TV show LOST, mostly from the website The Fuselage, but other sites as well. It consists of a Friday night fan party, a Saturday night charity event that members of the show are invited to, and a Sunday brunch (optional). There are also numerous unoffical events, some planned and some impulsive. For more information, go to the website. The 2010 event will be held between May 14 and 16 at the Hollywood Renaissance Hotel in Hollywood, CA. Registration Registration opens Jan. 26th. The cost of the Friday and Saturday parties is $130. The Sunday brunch is an additional $30. Itinerary The Friday party, 7:00-10:30pm, is a chance to socialize with other Lost fans. There will be snacks, Lost related games, a Chinese auction benefitting the Children's Defense Fund, music and a cash bar. The Saturday party, 7:00-11:30pm, centers on the Charity Auction, approximately half of which will be a Silent Auction and half Chinese auction. There will be food (of the party variety), a DJ playing mostly Lost-related music, a cash bar, and guests from the show Lost. The Sunday brunch is a chance to unwind from Saturday's party, make plans, or say goodbyes. A number of Lost-related decorations from the party will be given away as prizes. Accommodations A block of rooms has been reserved at the Hollywood Renaissance - details are on the website. There are other places to stay if you prefer or if the room block fills up, but it is a very handy place to stay. There will be numerous unofficial activites throughout the weekend as well. Visit the Threaded Board at The Fuselage to see what some folks are planning. Volunteers Volunteers: we need 20 or so volunteers to help during Lost Weekend. We ask you for 2 or 3 hours of your time (1 hour during Saturday's party). If you're interested, once you register, send an e-mail to lostweekendparty@gmail.com with Volunteer in the subject line. What do you get for volunteering? Undying gratitude and a Lost Weekend t-shirt. More info Registration is now open on the Lost Weekend website. Because schedules in the entertainment business are so changable, the Lost Weekend Party does not generally announce VIP attendees ahead of time. VIP appearances cannot be guaranteed. However, Sterling Beaumon (young Ben) answered that he is coming and, as a big Lost fan himself, is looking forward to meeting other fans http://www.facebook.com/event.php?eid=204160313950. Charity Auction/Raffle Some of the Auction/Raffle items include: Lost Weekend t-shirts signed by: - Matthew Fox - Evangeline Lilly - Josh Holloway - Jorge Garcia - Yunjin Kim - Terry O'Quinn & Michael Emerson - Damon, Carlton, & the S5 writers Series 1 Lost action figures Two graphic novels signed by Brian K. Vaughan A Lost/Oceanic beach set The Lost video game Vio Domus, w/ book & t-shirt Script 'All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues' signed by writer Javier Grillo-Marxuach and much more... External Links *To register, go to: lost-radio.com *LA Times: More info *facebook Disclaimer Disclaimer: Lost Weekend Fan Party and The Children's Defense Fund are not affiliated with LOST, ABC, Disney, Touchstone or Bad Robot.